Let her go (Ciel x reader x Sebastian)
by IcelandicEliza
Summary: This is a story set in modern day england about a girl who is thrown out of her mother's manor. She stumbles upon a butler in black. If you are still interested in this story then keep reading. (I am terribly sorry, but I am terrible at descriptions)
1. Unexpected encounter

It was a snowy day in England. Everything was quiet and still. No one was in the streets and the snow started to drift from the heavens to earth. You were drinking tea in your study, watching the snow drift when you heard a crash inside your house. You ran downstairs hoping it was nothing urgent. When you ran to the kitchen you realized it was your mother rummaging through all of the drawers. She threw things onto the floor until she turned around and noticed that you were there.

"Mom, what are you doing?" You asked with your shy, sweet voice. "I know what you did you bloody git." She replied in a harsh tone. "Whatever do you mean?" You asked shakily. "You took my drugs." She said. "I would never do that." You said as you tried to escape because you knew what was coming next. Then you were thrown into a wall and then you were kicked in the stomach, then you were punched in the face. You slumped to the ground in pain and you tried to crawl and get away but you were kicked in the side which caused you to curl into a ball to protect yourself. "I give you everything. You're next in line for throne, but no you treat me like a wanker!" she screamed.

"I don't ever want to see your face again. If I ever see your face around here again I will kill you." She said. Then you limped upstairs, packed up all of your essential belongings and when you got to the front door you stopped. The next thing you knew you literally kicked outside into the snow. When you didn't move from where she kicked you, you started running because she came after you with a knife. You had only grabbed your phone, a charger, a coat, some books, and lastly a pair of earbuds. When you were being chased you ran like your life depended on it which it did. The only thing that was keeping you from giving into the pain was your mother's harsh words resonating in your mind. You ran and didn't look back to see in anyone was chasing you anymore. You had to keep going no matter what. When you were running as fast you could to get away you accidently ran into a man with Raven black hair, a suit and tie, red eyes, who you guessed was about 6'1, and pale skin which you guessed was from the cold. He was quite handsome.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" you stammered. "It's quite alright. May I ask you a question?" He asked. "Y-yes sir." You replied. "What is a lady like you doing outside in a blizzard at this time?" He asked "I was thrown out of my manor by my mother, sir." you said as you looked away afraid to meet his gaze. You started to shiver when the wind started to blow even harder than it was blowing before. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am (f/n) (l/n)." You said reluctantly. "Does that mean that you are related to the prince who recently died, just before his crowning?" He asked. "Yes. He was my father." You said

-Sebastian's p.o.v-

When I was out getting my young master his earl grey tea I came across an elegant looking lady who seemed to be in distress. She had (h/l), (h/c) hair, with (e/c). She had on a (d/l) (d/c) dress and she was a taller than young master if only by an inch. She looked so helpless out in the cold. I knew I had to help her the moment I saw her. Just by looking at the way she was running I knew something was terribly wrong.

"It's getting cold outside, my lady. Let me take you to my master's home. I'm sure he'll let you stay with us." He said. "I never did catch your name. What is it?" She asked as he put his suit on you. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He said. "N-n-nice to meet you S-S-Sebastian." she said as she took a few shaky steps. Then when you tried to walk walk with him all you could do is limp and stagger. With a couple of steps she fell unconscious into the snow, which was getting worse by the minute.


	2. the aftermath

When I woke up you were in a strange room that was very elegant looking. I had a massive headache. Suddenly the memories of what felt like a decade ago came back. Soon I heard a someone knock lightly on the door.

You saw someone peek through a crack in the door. When they noticed that you were awake they walked into the room. "Lady, (f/n) I'm glad to see you're finally awake." said Sebastian as he sat on the bed beside you. "How long was I unconscious?" you asked. "You were out for about 2 days my lady." he said as he took your temperature. Soon a concerned look came over his face.

"What's wrong, sir?" you asked. "No need to call me sir. Please just call me Sebastian. You have a high fever, (f/n)." he replied. "Do you recall anything from the two days ago?" he asked. You looked away and started to tear up. "It feels as clear as day si- I-I mean sebastian." you said.

Then you got up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Sebastian." "It's my pleasure lady (f/n)." you said as you let go of him. Then you noticed that he was blushing a little bit and that you were too. "Young master will be pleased to find that you are awake, Princess (f/n)." "Okay. I prefer not to be called princess though." you said.

Soon your high fever got the best of you again which caused you to black out again. Before you did you heard someone yell: "Sebastian, I order you to make princess (f/n) healthy." "yes my lord." Sebastian replied.

When you woke up once again you felt a lot better. Sebastian was sitting by your side and he was watching over me. "S-Sebastian. Whatever you did made me feel a lot better. Thank you." you said. Then he took your temperature once more. He smiled at the results. "Your fever seems to have broken, my fair lady." he said. "How do you do it?" you asked. He chuckled and said "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Then he got up and told his master that you were awake. "My lord, Princess (f/n) is awake and healthy." he said. "Good. Can you tell her to meet me downstairs for dinner." he said. "Yes my lord." he said.

Then he set a (d/l) (f/c) dress on your dresser with a note and a dark blue rose with it. The note read "My dear (f/n), my master wants you to join us for dinner. Please join us when you are ready." Then you put on the dress, did your (h/l) (h/c) into a braid (That is if it's long enough), and headed downstairs.

When you arrived you were greeted by sebastian who took your hand at the bottom of the stairs and took you to the kitchen. When you got to the door you stopped. "Is there something wrong, my lady?" sebastian asked with a confused look on his face. "It's nothing, Sebastian. I'm only a little worried of what is to come of me. I don't want to go back." you said as you looked down. Little did you know that he was listening to the whole conversation just outside the door. "Thank you for being so kind to me, sir- I-I mean sebastian." you said as you hugged him. "You are very welcome, my princess." he said as a hint of blush tinted his cheeks. Then you took a deep breath and got ready for what would come next.


	3. Dinner with a princess and Earl

-Ciel's pov-

When the lady that Sebastian brought entered the dining, I was speechless. She was so beautiful. Her (h/l), (h/c) was in a beautiful braid, she was wearing a elegant (f/c) dress that suited her perfectly, and she was wearing a beautiful pendant that had a blue diamond that looked exactly like the one I have on my ring.

"I-Is there something wrong sir?" She asked as she started to blush. "What? Oh, it's nothing my fair lady. " I said. I have never met anyone who looked so elegant and the picture of grace. She looked so perfect. Her voice was so sweet and she sat down in a chair on my right.

"What's your name?" I asked. She was so close to me. I felt my cheeks heat up as she smiled. Her smile was lovely. It could light up a room in an instant. 'She has the prettiest smile in the world' I thought to myself. "I am (f/n) (l/n)." She said. "By any chance is the queen your mother?" He asked. "Yes. She threw me out into the streets to fend for myself,sir. That was after she saw my dad being shot in front of her eyes and then she said it was my fault because I didn't save him." She said. "Please call me Ciel, my fair lady." I said I took her hand and kissed it. "I am so sorry to hear that you were treated like that." I said. "It's quite alright. I'm used to it." she said as she looked away.

I looked to the side and found that Sebastian was watching us, with a jealous look plastered on his face. Then he went back into the kitchen and brought out the meals. "Today we have (f/f) with (F/d) for dessert. What type of tea would you like, my lord and lady?" He stated. "I would like earl grey, please." (F/n) said. "I would like the same." I said.

After eating dinner we talked in my study. I have never known a story so close to my own. She has struggled a great bit even though she is royalty. When I found out that she has never been accepted and that's when I started to have pity on her. I knew if she went back she would be shot on sight. That's when I knew I _had_ to protect her and let her stay.

"Young master, I have bad news." Finnian said as he burst through the pair of doors that lead to the study room. That's when he noticed that you were sitting next to Ciel. "Finnian this is the princess of england, (f/n) (l/n). She was cast out of her family to fend for herself.", said Sebastian. "Really? That's so sad. Don't worry, princess. It'll only get better from here." he said "Thank you Finnian." you said as you smiled a little bit. "Finny what was the bad news?" asked Ciel. "Oh yeah. We're snowed in. Tomorrow all of London will be closed, including the funtom factory." He stated. "What a shame. I was really hoping to see your lovely garden before I was escorted back home." You said as you looked away. "Who said you were going home?" Said Ciel. Then her eyes lit up like fireworks and I could clearly see the pure joy in them. I once again felt my cheeks heat up at her actions and gestures.

-Your p.o.v-

"Do you really mean it?" You asked. The spark of hope instantly burst into a flame. "Yes, your highness. You don't have to go home, unless you want to leave." He said. Your smile grew even wider. You had never been accepted by anyone before. Not even your mother. From childbirth she thought you were nothing, and she didn't accept you as her own. She claimed that you were adopted even though you looked like her. You were so happy to finally be accepted.

Then you got up and hugged Ciel. "Thank you. Thank you so much Ciel." You said. At first he didn't know what to do, then he wore a genuine smile and hugged back. At that moment he felt Sebastian's intense stare piercing his neck like a thousand daggers, but he didn't care.

Then you let him go and then you walked over to Sebastian. "Did you hear that, Sebastian? I get to stay." You said with that smile that always brightened the room. "Yes, my fair lady." He said. Then you hugged him. Since you were short he had to bend down and hug you too. Finnian thought it was adorable, but Ciel was very jealous.


	4. helpless

-Your P.O.V-

After dinner you and Ciel went to his drawing room. You played chess with him for a while. A couple hours the game ended. "What?! H-how?" Asked the surprised earl when he found that he had lost to his princess. "It's simple really. I had nothing to do in the castle, so I had my maids and butlers teach me when I was little. They showed me everything and how to beat anyone in any situation. Soon I even beat them." You said with a giggle.

'She's the first person who's beaten me in chess.' Thought Ciel 'Incredible.' You sat there with a smile on your face. Suddenly Sebastian came through the doors with some tea. When he saw the board and saw the player's facial expressions he too was a little surprised. When he saw your smile and the shocked expression on Ciel's face he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here is your tea my lord and lady." He said. That instantly snapped Ciel out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Thank you, Sebastian." You said as you took a sip of your tea. "This is good."said Ciel. "Yes, quite." You added. "Thank you, my lord and lady." He said as he bowed and left. Once he left silence braced the room. Neither one said anything. You hid behind your bangs.

"Wow, the garden looks beautiful. The white snow just adds to its beauty." You said finally breaking the silence. When you took another look outside you saw something or someone running in the garden. "Mister C-Ciel, is there something or someone besides the servants at your manor?" You asked.

Ciel was a little confused why you would ask that question, but he soon remembered that Pluto was outside. "Oh, that's just Pluto our demon hound." He said. "D-demon hound." You said shakily. "W-why would you keep that as a pet?" "That wicked angel angela made us take care of him." He said as he started to remember all the terrible things Angela did to him. "Oh. Should I be worried that he is breathing fire?" You asked. "No. That's normal." He said as he noticed the slight expression of fear and worry on your face.

You took a deep breath and stood up. "Thank you for letting me stay." You said as you got up and hugged him. Yet again it took him by surprise, but he still ended up hugging back in the end. "If you need me I'll be in my room down the hall." He said. Ciel secretly hoped you would need him. Needless to say he has developed feelings for you, and so had Sebastian. Sebastian came in yet again out of nowhere. "Let me show you to your room, my lady." He said. Since you had your back turned to him you didn't know he was there at all. When he spoke you jumped a little bit. You had to put a hand over your mouth to stifle the yelp. "Thank you, mister." You said as you regained your composure.

That night you had a nightmare. You were tied to a chair. You heard your mother's voice and your servants Arthur,Peter, Gale, and Angelica. "I can't believe she actually believed she could get to her castle without her mum noticing." Said Angelica. Then you saw your mother cowering over you. "YOU CAME TO STEAL THE THRONE DIDN'T YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER! WELL THAT ISN'T' GOING TO HAPPEN! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! Especially when you're dead." Said your mother, Queen Victoria. She took her dagger and struck your arm. It started bleeding. Blood spread all over the arm your (colour) dress. You tried to scream, but you had tape over your mouth. "I hope you have a painful death." Your mother said. Then she struck you right where your heart lied.

Right as she struck you, you woke up, you realized that you were crying and that you let out a scream, because right then Ciel burst through your door. When he saw the tears streaming down your face like a waterfall he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stand to see you look like that. It hurt him to see you like that.

"(F/n) are you okay?" He asked. You could hear the concern in his voice. "Y-Yeah. I-I-I'm fine, Ciel." You stammered, not wanting to tell the truth. "You're lying. Tell me what happened." He said as he sat next to you. You told him everything. You didn't leave out a single detail. When you finished, his eyes were wide with shock. You refused to look at him. Then he tried to soothe you.

"I won't make you go back. I promise." He said as you held onto him tightly. You didn't want to let go. You didn't like showing weakness in front of other people, so you lowered your head in shame and embarrassment. When you pulled away you couldn't bring yourself to look at him. You felt his thumb wipe away the remaining tears. "I won't let you go." He whispered in a soothing manner. A small smile graced your features at his kind words and soon you fell asleep knowing that Ciel would be there for you if you needed him once more.


	5. surprise arrival

-Your P.O.V-

When you woke up the first thing you noticed was Ciel. He was holding you in his arm while he was sleeping like a stuffed animal. 'He looks so innocent when he's sleeping.' You thought to yourself. Suddenly you heard the door creak open which startled you a little bit. Sebastian came in and he saw what was happening. This caused some jealousy to rise in him, but he contained it. He told you that he would be preparing breakfast for you and Ciel and to come whenever you were ready.

When he came downstairs he wondered where you were. He hadn't seen you at all since last night and that worried him that you had gotten lost or worse. When he was about to call Sebastian when you came through the doors with his breakfast. "Good morning mister, Ciel." you said with a smile. "Good morning my fair lady." he said. Then he noticed you were carrying his breakfast to him. "(F-F/n), did you make this for me? You didn't have to do that..." he said as his voice trailed off. "Yes I did. Sebastian helped me. It's to thank you. Y-You know for taking me in." you said as you started to blush. When Ciel saw that you were blushing he started to smile a little bit, because of how cute you looked.

"Hey sebastian. You don't need to worry. I'm taking care of Ciel." you said as you poured his tea. "Hello my fair princess. Please sit down and let me take care of the young master. It is my job after all." he said. "Sebastian… please let me do it this once." you said in a sweet soft voice. Then he got down to your level and whispered: "Please my lady. Leave this to me." "Fine. You win." you said in defeat as you sat down next to Ciel. "Oh, and one more thing." he said "Would you like to go horse riding with me tomorrow?" he whispered in your ear. You turned bright red when he said that. 'How does he know I love horse rides. I can't believe he asked me on a date.' you thought to yourself. "Y-yes. Of course." you replied and smiled at him. Ciel glared at sebastian from across the table. Anyone could see the jealousy and rage in Ciel's eyes. He knew he was losing you to sebastian and he wasn't about to let you slide right through his fingers like that.

The rest of snow day was very uneventful. You were introduced to the servants that you haven't met. You were shown around the manor, and you played cards with Ciel for most of the day. The next day, however, was the exact opposite. The roads were clear and everyone went back to work.

That next day in the late afternoon when you and Sebastian were heading to the stables there was a knock at the door. "Sebastian, were guys expecting guests?" you asked. "None that I am aware of." he said. "Please excuse me my fair lady." he said. When he opened up the door a girl who was about Ciel's age ran through and she looked eager to see someone.

"Sebastian,I know her from somewhere I just can't put my finger on it." you said as you went to see what she was doing. "Ciiiiiiel!" the girl said as he ran and hugged Ciel almost knocking him over in the process. "E-Elizabeth. What a surprise." he said as he looked over at you and noticed the sad look on your face. When Lady Elizabeth noticed that he wasn't focused on her anymore she looked where Ciel was looking and saw you.

"Ciel who is that?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. "My name is (F/n) (l/n). Princess of England." you said. "Did you come to any of my balls by any chance?" you asked. "Yes, I did actually. I remember complementing your dress. Why are you here at the phantomhive manor, though?" she asked. "My mother threw me out and made me fend for myself on the street. She is now claiming I'm dead." you said as you held up the newspaper that proclaimed you were dead. "That's awful. It'll get better though." she said. "As long as (f/n) is here with us she'll be safe until she wants to leave." said Sebastian as he smiled at you.

You had to admit that you were a little jealous of Lady Elizabeth when you found out she was Ciel's fiance, but you didn't let that get the best of you. You noticed Ciel was looking at you the whole time instead of Elizabeth. Soon you and Sebastian decided to leave them alone and let them have their own time. When Sebastian was done getting the horses ready, you began to ride. You decided to race Sebastian, but lost. The whole ride you were laughing and smiling the whole time which made Sebastian blush a little bit. When Ciel heard you laughing outside he looked out the window and saw that you were horseback riding with Sebastian which made him extremely jealous.

"What's wrong Ciel?" asked Lady Elizabeth, which made Ciel snap back into reality. "Nothing. I just heard something outside. It was Sebastian and Princess (F/n). They are outside horseback riding. (F/n) really seems to be enjoying herself." he said. "That's good to hear. They make an adorable couple." said Elizabeth. Then Ciel snapped his gaze from the window to Elizabeth. He felt jealousy rise in him once more, but he hid it from her. "They aren't a couple. They are just really good friends." he said. "Well they would make an adorable couple."she said. Then she got an idea which she wanted to do once more with Ciel. "Ciel we should have a ball for (F/n). Maybe it'll cheer her up." said Elizabeth. "What?! No!" he said, but it was too late. She ran out and she started to get ready for the ball.


	6. A winter's ball

(Hey everyone. It's me Eliza. I'm back. I am very sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I was dealing with depression, my bf (who looks and acts like Ciel. But we setteled it... Eliza and 'Ciel' are still together!) and my grades were falling, but I am back now and I will finish this fanfiction no matter what)

-Your P.O.V-  
As Sebastian and I were racing once more , Lady Elizabeth stopped us to tell us something. "Elizabeth, what happened? Is everything alright?" You asked "Yes. We're having a ball tonight!" She said, happily. "Is Ciel okay with this?" You asked. "Of course!" She said. "Okay. You better go get ready, Elizabeth. You don't want to be unprepared before the ball." You said. "You're right! I have to go get my dress!" She said then she ran to her carriage. "I guess we better get ready as well,Sebastian. Thank you for taking me horse riding and racing with you. I had a wonderful time." You said. "You are very welcome my lady." He said as he helped you off of your horse.

After you helped Sebastian with the horses you decided to make Ciel some tea and see if he was alright. In the process of doing so, Sebastian came in and accidentally scared you. "Your highness what are you doing?" he asked. "Sebastian!" You said as you let out a tiny scream. "I was just making Mister Ciel some tea." You said. "Please let me serve the earl from now on. You are a guest, not a maid, my fair lady." Said Sebastian. "Okay." You said as you looked away from his gaze.

Then you took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds you heard a muffled "come in" from Ciel, so you pushed the cart with tea and his cake into the room. When you walked in Ciel had his head down on his desk and looked like he was frustrated. "C-Ciel. Are you alright?" You asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ciel half expected to see Sebastian, so when you came in he was a little surprised. All you heard was a deep breath. "I- um brought you some cake and tea, Mister Ciel." you said. Then he finally lifted his head up when you set his cake and tea on his desk. "Thank you." he said as you were pouring his tea into the cup and saucer. All you gave him was a smile back and it made him blush. "You're welcome." you said as you started to leave, until Sebastian came into the young earl's study.

"Young master would you like to practice dancing before the ball?" he asked. You tried to get out of the room, unnoticed, but Ciel stopped you. "Yes, but would you please be my partner, (f/n)?" he asked. You stopped at the mention of your name. You heard every single word as clear as day. You felt your cheeks heat up at the very thought of dancing with Ciel. "S-S-Sure." you said. Ciel chuckled a little bit at your actions which made you blush even more.

Later Sebastian instructed you both how to dance properly. Ciel knew that Sebastian was jealous of him. Ciel wasn't going to let you go. Ciel wasn't going to lose to his butler Sebastian and Sebastian wasn't about to lose to Ciel either. "Alright, now keep your hand firmly on (F/n)'s back." said Sebastian. "S-Sebastian are you sure that w-we should be doing this?" you said once you felt Ciel's hand on your back. "Y-You do know that I don't dance. I only stand and watch at social events because I can't dance" You said as you hung your head in shame. "That makes the two of us." said Ciel. "I would have thought that you would know how to dance. Considering your position you should know how to dance." said sebastian. "Yes, but I can't dance, so I read a book or talk with someone." you said. "You sound just like the young master." said Sebastian. "thank you." you said as you gave Sebastian a smile. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up. He looked away so you wouldn't see him blushing.

After you finished your dance lesson with Ciel and sebastian, you went to your room to find your coronation gown and crown on your bed. You took a step closer. You thought you were dreaming until you slowly reached out, with a shaky hand, and touched the crown. 'how can this be? I left it back at the estate when I left.' you thought to yourself. You had never been so happy and a little angry at the same time before. You were happy because it reminded you of the day you became officially known as a princess, but you were angry because it reminded you of the wretched life you had to live after your coronation when your dad was killed and when you were beaten.

"Do you like it, (f/n)? I traveled back to your manor to get it." said someone as they wrapped their arms around your waist. You inhaled sharply at this action. "How did you get this? My estate is heavily guarded. There must have been many, many guards surrounding the premises." You said "It was easy my lady. If I wasn't able to do this what kind of butler would I be?" asked Sebastian. "That is true. Thank you so much Sebastian." you said as you turned around and got on your toes and kissed his cheek. "It's amazing how much you could fall in love, in only a short period of time." Sebastian whispered in your ear. His words flooded your senses. 'Is it true Sebastian. Do your words have any meaning at all? Or is it all just a lie' you thought to your self as you thought of the events that just took place in that very spot.

When you went downstairs you went to the mirror located at the bottom of the stairs. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted Finnian looking at you in the mirror as if he was having a flashback of some sort. "How do I look?" you asked. "You look lovely, Mrs. (f/n). Just wait until Sebastian sees you. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." said Finny with a smile. You started to blush at his remark and hugged him. "Thank you, Finny." you said. He hugged you too and then went back to preparing for the ball.

When Elizabeth came back she was wearing a red dress with pink lace. Although it was a very girly and childish dress, it suited her. "Hello, Lady Elizabeth." said Sebastian as he greeted her. "The house looks so gloomy." she said as she began to pout. Soon after she started to decorate the inside of the house with pink, glitter, and anything she thought was cute. "Should we-?" you were about to say. "There's really nothing we can do to stop her." said Sebastian. "Okay. If you need me, I'll be with Mey-Rin." You said. You didn't want to leave his side, but you knew he was busy and you didn't want to be a burden so you left his side anyway to go find Mey-Rin.

When you were getting your hair done by Mey-rin a question popped into your head. "Mey-rin may I ask you a question?" you asked. "Of course." she said as she continued to do your hair. "What does Ciel say about me, when I am in a different room?" you asked. "He talks about you all the time, yes he does. He says you're a wonderful musician, and horseback rider. He also mentions how happy and alive you look when you're doing the things you love and it makes him smile a little bit." said Mey-rin. "Ciel says that about me? That's so sweet." you said as you started to blush.

When Mey-rin finished you went to the mirror once more. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted someone looking at your reflection. "You look lovely." said Ciel. "Thank you." you said. Ciel silently walked over and took the crown from your hands. "C-Ciel what are you doing?" you asked. Then he placed the crown on your head. "Thank you, lord Phantomhive. You look charming as well." you said. You and Ciel inched so close you could feel his breath on your lips. That was until you heard someone enter. When you heard the door handle click you and Ciel instantly took a step away from each other.

You noticed Lady Elizabeth had entered the room. 'I hope she didn't see that.' you thought to yourself. "Lady Elizabeth. You look exquisite." said Ciel. "Thank you, Ciel. You look handsome as well." she said. You felt a slight pang of jealously when Ciel complimented Lady Elizabeth. Feeling neglected, you went to the piano (If you don't play the piano, simply pretend you do.) and started to get ready to play. "(f/n), would you like this dance?" asked ciel. "I would love to, but I'm just not big on dancing. Why don't you dance with your betrothed." you said as you looked back to the big black piano and started to play.  
-Ciel's pov-  
'She seemed to be upset about the fact that I am betrothed to lady Elizabeth. I can break off the engagement, but what if Princess (f/n) is betrothed to someone? What if she doesn't love me?' Ciel thought to himself. "Ciel. Ciel!" someone called out. "Yes?" he asked like nothing happened. "Did you hear a word I said?"asked Lady Elizabeth. "No. I'm sorry. My thoughts are elsewhere." he said as he looked at you and then back to Lady Elizabeth. "I asked if you liked dancing with me." she said. "Of course I do." said Ciel half heartedly knowing he'd rather be dancing with you.

-Sebastian's pov-  
When I finished setting up the table for the dinner, I decided to go and see the young master, Lady Elizabeth, and Princess (F/n). When I entered into the room I found that Ciel was dancing with Lady Elizabeth. Princess (f/n) was playing the piano for them. She was sad and it hurt me to see her like that. She was singing to the song she was playing. I recognized the song she was playing instantly. It was a sad slow song, that matched her life and her emotions. 'She almost always looks downcast, unless she's with one of her friends. It's almost like she's always wearing a mask to hide her true emotions.' I thought to myself.

I watched her hands as she played, until I realized that I this was my chance. I walked over to her and bent down so I was near her ear. "My fair lady what's wrong." I whispered. I scared her on accident which caused her to hit the wrong key. Everyone turned and looked at her which caused her to blush from embarrassment.

She continued to play after the minor mishap. "It's nothing mister sebastian." she said as she continued to concentrate. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. My fair lady please dance with me." I said as I looked at her. Her eyes were dull and were clouded with sorrow. "I would love to Sebastian, but the who will play piano? Who will keep the music going?" You said as your eyes lit up for a split second to only be dulled once more by your second thoughts. "I will have one of our servants do it. I'm sure they'd be able to play." I said. 'It won't be as beautiful as your songs, but it will have to do.' Sebastian thought to himself as he went to retrieve one of the servants as you kept playing.

-Ciel's pov.-  
Once princess (f/n) was done with her piano piece I wanted to talk to her. I wished she was dancing with me instead of lady Elizabeth. 'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. 'I am betrothed to lady Elizabeth… But why do I feel different when I'm around (f/n). She makes my heart skip a beat when she smiles or laughs. Maybe I'm actually in love.' I thought to myself as I made my away across the room to you. There was one question that kept reoccurring in my mind, and only you knew the answer to my question.

"My lady may I ask you a question?" I asked nervously. "Of course my lord." you said as you flipped through your music to find a new piece to play for Ciel, Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth, and all the other servants at the mansion. "Are you by any chance betrothed to anyone?" I asked. She stopped flipping through the pages from shock. She turned bright red at the question. "No Ciel. I am not betrothed to anyone. Why do you ask?" she asked with a devious smirk on her face. In an instant I felt my cheeks heat up. "N-No reason. I just wanted to know if you were also betrothed to anyone." I said as regained my composure. She giggled and continued to flip through the pages of the book to look for a song.

"I never had a future with anyone, because my parents never thought I would have a future. Maybe they are right. Maybe I don't have one. The only thing I know for sure is that I will stand on my own two feet and continue on until I win this game called life." she said. Even though she still had a smile on her face I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I wanted to give her that future she wished for. 'There is one way I can make it happen, I just have to find a way to do it…' I thought.

Later Sebastian brought us to dinner. All was silent. No one spoke. Not even Lady Elizabeth who always had something to say. Finally Lady Elizabeth broke the silence. "So, Princess (F/n) my I ask you a question?" she asked. "Of course. What might you want to know?" the princess asked in return. She leaned over to Princess (F/n) and asked: "Are you and Sebastian by any chance a couple or do you have a crush on sebastian?" she asked. When I looked over at the princess I noticed her cheeks were bright red and Lady Elizabeth was laughing at her actions. The sight was so cute even I myself almost smiled.

Halfway through the meal there was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone, Lord Phantomhive?" you asked. "No. Are you, Lady Elizabeth." "It's Lizzie. And Yes. He's my friend I met at a costume ball. You might know him, Ciel. When I was texting him today I told him that the Princess of England wasn't dead and was staying with us. He said he had to see you both." she said as she went to the door to meet the guest.

"Do have any idea who this so called 'guest' could be?" you asked as you walked next to him. "I have theory." he said as he got ready for the mysterious guest to enter.


	7. Untold Secrets

-Your pov-

When Ciel opened the door there was a boy who looked like he was your age. "Alois?! What are you doing here?" Asked Ciel in a harsh tone. "I am here because I was invited here by Lady Elizabeth." He said. When he stepped inside you saw all of his features clearly. He had ice blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a purple coat, black booty shorts, and a green shirt with a black tie. He was kind of cute, but you could see behind his fake smile. In his heart was revenge and grief. It made you pity him a little.

"Alois, I'm so glad you could make it." said Elizabeth as she gave him a hug. "Lady Elizabeth I am so glad you invited me." said Alois as he hugged her back. When the door shut you looked and saw Alois' butler standing next to him. Right from the start you could tell there was something off about his butler. "Please follow me to the dining hall. I will bring you refreshments." said Sebastian making sure you weren't seen by Alois knowing the consequences if he did see you.

Once everyone left the room you decided to play the piano. You thought no one could hear the melodious tune echoing through the manor, but you were certainly wrong. You even started singing thinking no one could hear you. Sadly you were mistaken. When you started singing the dining hall became quiet. Not a word was spoken. Everyone was entranced by your voice and song.

When Sebastian came in with the tea for everyone you were still playing various songs on the piano. He loved listening to you and watch as your face lit up with happiness every time you touched a piano key. When he was done pouring everyone their tea he went to the ballroom and listened to you play. All the other servants were there too. Watching and listening to play. They loved to listen too. Sometimes Finny would dance with the other servants, which made you laugh.

When you started a song that was accompanied by the violin Sebastian joined in which made you smile. You began to play a song known as 'aoki tsuki michite'

'. When the others in the dining room heard you and Sebastian play they all went to see what was happening. When they made it to the ball room they saw everyone was circled around you and Sebastian. Sebastian was standing next to you while you played. He was blushing ever so slightly and had a genuine smile on his was dancing with Mey-rin while Baldroy and Tanaka watched as you and Sebastian played. Once you finished your performance, you got up from the piano to only come face to face with the unexpected guest.

"I-I am terribly sorry, sir." you said as you looked away so he didn't see you blush. "Ciel, why didn't you tell me this beautiful girl was living here with you?" asked Alois. "I didn't want you to corrupt her." said Ciel under his breath. You giggled and smiled at Ciel's remark, while alois rolled his eyes. "I am Alois Trancy. The head of the Trancy estate." he said. "Who might you be? " "I am Princess (f/n) of England." you said. "Wait, but I thought you died." he said. "Yes, but did they ever find any trace of me before I was supposedly dead, and did they ever find my body?" you asked.

Alois stood there for a minute. Thinking of the answer to your question. "You're right. They never did have any evidence. Prove to me that you are the princess." he said. "Do I really need to? I am wearing my crown, my coronation dress, and the blue diamond necklace that only royals of the (l/n) family own. Do you really need any more evidence?!" you asked as you tried to walk over to Ciel. Alois once again blocked your path preventing you from getting to him. You tried to escape once more, by walking backward, but you accidentally backed yourself into a corner. 'Bloody hell. Now I'm screwed.' you thought to yourself.

As Alois slowly walked closer and closer to you, your eyes started to glow a dark orange. 'No! Not now! I was doing such a good job of keeping my secret... I can't let them see.' you thought to yourself. You looked away so he couldn't see it. "Don't be so shy." he said as he slammed both of his hand onto the wall to stop you from getting away, which caused you to jump a little. You went under his arm and walked to your room and locked the door. Your face was red from anger and your eyes were still glowing a dark orange almost revealing your secret.

'That was way too close' you thought to yourself.' As you slumped against the door. 'No one can know. Not even my parents knew.' You took a deep breath and went to the mirror. Your eyes were still glowing orange, but were starting to revert back to their normal (e/c) colour. 'I hope no one saw that. If someone saw that I might be sent back into the streets.' you thought to yourself. You needed silence and solitude to contain in the secret, so you turned off all the lights and started pacing around the room thinking it would calm you down.

-Ciel's pov-

I saw the whole thing unravel between Alois and princess (f/n). I can't believe he was doing that to the princess! I wanted to save her, but I was dancing with Lizzie and she wouldn't let me go. When I looked around I saw that Sebastian was gone and so was Claude. When the dance was finally over, it was too late. The princess ran off leaving Alois just standing there. 'I'm going to kill alois for what he did to you, (f/n). He will pay.' I thought to myself.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her!?" I said as I ran to alois. My fists were balled tightly. I was ready to hurt him. "Ciel, she was so pretty I couldn't resist. I tried to kiss her, but she rejected me." Alois said with a devious smirk. "But it seems she doesn't love me. Her eyes glowed a dark orange and then she ran away from me." he said as he looked away.

'She's hiding something from us... But why? I thought she could trust us. I thought she could trust _me_.' I thought as I ran to her room. When I got to her room she was saying things that I couldn't make out. I knocked on her door and there was no reply. Everything went silent. Something was wrong. "(F/n), open up. It's me Ciel." I said. There was still no reply. Something was very wrong. She would have responded by now. "(f/n) open up!" I yelled to her.

I felt my heart racing. I have never felt this nervous, sad, and scared at the same time. The only other time was when my parents died in the fire. What's going on? What's she hiding? Why isn't she telling me? "Open up, please." I said in a more calming manor. Still no answer. I pressed me ear to the door. Silence. Not a sound was resonating from her room. Not even the sound of her breathing. I started to think of the worst. Did she end her life?


	8. Don't tell a single soul

-Sebastian's pov-

When I saw that Claude was gone I knew something was about to happen. Then I looked to my right to find the Princess being cornered by the boy whom Lady Elizabeth was supposedly friends with. I was furious. What made me more furious was the fact that the boy made the poor princess run to her room in what looked like fear, so I followed her and so did my young master.

"(f/n) it's me Ciel." my young master said to her. Then there was no reply which made him worry even more. "(F/n) open up!" he said which made me a bit anxious as well. "Young master what would you like me to do?" I asked; not wanting to act without orders. "Sebastian, I order you to see if princess (F/n) is alright!" he said. "Yes my lord." I replied as I ran to the nearest window and jumped out of it.

Then I remembered that the young mistress had a balcony that lead to her bedroom. So then I jumped down from the roof and onto the balcony only to find that the doors were locked. I walked to the doors and knocked on it loudly enough for her to hear. "My lady it's me Sebastian. Can you please let me in?" she asked.

-your pov-

When you in your room you were sitting in a corner trying to drown out the frantic yelling caused by Ciel and the rest of the servants. "No, please go away. Don't come in. You can't see this. You can't see me." you whispered. Then you heard a knock on your balcony door and you looked up to see that Sebastian was standing on your balcony and was asking for you to let him in.

Then you got up and looked into the mirror to find that your eyes were glowing brighter than before. You punched your mirror in anguish, yet that only made the yelling even louder and more frantic because of hearing the glass shatter. Then you walked to the balcony door to see that Sebastian had left. Tears were stinging your eyes and you wanted desperately to fly away, yet you couldn't since your wings were torn off by none other than your mother and her servant Ash while he told you, you were "impure" and that you must be made pure once more.

When you walked onto the balcony walked straight to the rail and looked out and began to cry. "Please don't cry my lady. You are too pretty to be seen in such a grievous state." said Sebastian as you jumped a bit. "Don't look at me. Please leave me alone." you replied as tears started to spill from your eyes once more. "My lady, please don't cry. You can tell me what's wrong. You can trust me." he coaxed. "I can't trust anyone." you said as you turned to go back inside, but his hand slipped around your waist which made your breath hitch and you began to blush.

"Why must you act like this? You can trust me and I won't tell a single soul." he said to you as he began to stroke your hair gently in order to calm you down. "Promise me that if I tell you you won't tell a single other soul. Not even Ciel or the other servants. But in return, if I tell you my secret you have to tell me yours." said Sebastian. "My secret? I would never hide anything from you my young mistress." he said. "I don't know for sure but your skill set is different from an ordinary humans. You're not human. Tell me who and what you really are and I will tell you who and what I really am." you said.

Then he pondered at this for a moment and then agreed to this. "Alright. I will tell you my secret as long as you tell me yours." he said. "Okay. The truth is I'm a hybrid." you said. "That explains your beauty. Hybrids are the most beautiful creatures besides cats." he said as you turned to look at him. "I'm a Demon, vampire hybrid." you said as you looked away from him. "Why don't you have any wings then?" he asked as you looked away and tried to walk away from him.

"My lady we have a promise. Please tell me what happened to your wings." he said as he blocked the exit. "My wings were cut off." you said "By whom my dear vampire princess?" he asked as you lifted up your hair to show the marks of where your wings were cut off. "The queen and her advisor Ash. She said that I'm impure and I must become pure again by cutting off my wings." you said as sebastian touched your wings and which caused you to flinch in pain.

In that moment Sebastian had never felt as much anger towards someone as he did then. Cutting off wings means that they can never escape and they will no longer have freedom. You were forever stuck here and were not allowed to leave. "I am so sorry my lady. I'm sure you will get your wings back soon." said Sebastian. "Now for you secret." you said as you looked up at him. "Yes my princess. For you see I am a demon." he said. "That means you've must've made a contract with Ciel." you said. "You are correct." he said. "You poor man. You must be starving." you said. "It's alright dear. Once the young master fulfills his goal his soul will make an excellent feast." he said as he licked his lips.

"You however must be starving as well. You look like you haven't had any food in years." said Sebastian. "I haven't had any blood in weeks which as you must know is essential for hybrids like me to have, but I'm fine." you lied. "My lady your beautiful (e/c) eyes are the window to your soul. I can see that you are clearly starving." said Sebastian. "There really isn't anything I suppose you could do about this is there?" you asked. "I will find a way for you my dear." he said. "Thank you. Now you mustn't tell anyone about this and I will tell no one about your little secret." you said. "I swear on my life." he said. "I swear on mine as well." you said as you put a hand to your heart and he put one to his. With that Sebastian helped you up and while you prepared for what was to come when you stepped outside of your bedroom door.


End file.
